100 Fish in the Sea
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Wishing-Fire's 100 Theme Challenge. 100 unbelievably surprising moments that will make you hold your breath over and over again. 100 drabbles about Aqua, our favorite, blue-haired Master. Multiple pairings; Tequa, Vaniqua, Zaqua, Venqua, etc.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Yes, yet**** another 100 theme challenge I'm doing, this time from Wishing-Fire. All the themes will be about Aqua. If you have any requests, then don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

01. Introduction

Terra could still recall what had happened the day that Master Eraqus had introduced him to Aqua.

"Hi, I'm Terra."

She had smiled at him, and he had felt a strange feeling in his stomach, as if he had skipped a stair step in his hurry to get down the stairs. Even then she had been _very_ pretty.

"My name is Aqua."

"Aqua is a new trainee. I expect that you will treat her with as much respect as you do with me, Terra," Master Eraqus had said.

"Yes, Master."

Terra had nodded, sheepishly. That, he had certainly not expected.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I already wrote a one-shot for this one, called "Lazy Afternoon," if you're curious. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. Love

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites so far! They made my day! E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

02. Love

Terra was really picky about what he loved and what he didn't, while Aqua loved almost everything that was good, everything that made her happy.

Terra loved to sleep till noon, while Aqua loved watching the sunrise.

If you put it this way, then it seemed that Aqua and Terra were exact opposites. However, there were two things they had in common. The first thing was, that they had both fallen in love…with each other. The second thing: they didn't know what to do with all those confusing feelings that made them feel like they were in a roller coaster.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next one will probably be Aqua/Vanitas. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. Hate

**A/N: E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

03. Hate

Aqua's glare was so intense that even Vanitas was taken aback.

"I hate you!" she spat at him, utterly disgusted.

Here, he felt a painful twinge in his chest, but he chose to ignore it for the moment. Instead, he decided to mess with her head some more.

"Are you sure? Because it really seems that you secretly enjoy our random encounters."

"That's not true!"

"Then why haven't you attacked me yet?" he asked.

He was _very _close to her now…

Aqua gasped. When her brains started working again, she materialized her Keyblade. Vanitas barely dodged her attack, before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Vacation

**A/N: E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

04. Vacation

The three wielders of the Keyblade returned to the castle, after an exceptionally _long_ day of hard training. They smelled bad, were exhausted ánd hungry like heck.

"I'm gonna take long…hot...shower…and then sleep. G'night," Terra muttered, before stalking off.

"'M gonna eat something," Ven said, heading towards the kitchen, albeit in a faster pace than Terra.

Aqua felt much for taking a bath, too, but she was so tired that she could hardly stand on her own feet. She decided to skip the meal and just collapse on her soft, comfortable bed.

"Guh! We really need some vacation," she groaned.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	5. Growing Up

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! E****njoy. ;D**

* * *

**05. Growing up**

Everytime she saw that spiky-haired boy with his goofy grin that made everyone around him smile, she felt her heart flutter, but why did this feel so wrong…yet so right at the same time?

Was it because she was (metally) twelve years his senior? (Physically you didn't see it, since she hadn't aged in the realm of Darkness, but did that count?)

This was so confusing. It was all about growing up. Maybe if Sora had found her a few years later, then it wouldn't have been such a problem anymore, because then he would've been old enough and…grown up.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	6. Trouble's brewing

**A/N: This drabble is about Riku/Aqua, requested by Starry Requiem. E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

06. Trouble's brewing

Trouble was brewing in all those worlds, Aqua could feel it. She had been in here too long…and the worlds were unprotected.

Suddenly, someone in a black cloak appeared in front of her, startling Aqua. She couldn't see his face, which made him seem a little scary.

"I hadn't expected to meet someone here," the stranger admitted, with a deep voice.

"Who are you?" Aqua asked.

That was the only question the man didn't really answer.

It was a good thing Aqua had met him, though, because he told her about the Keyblade's chosen one, who saved world after world.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Ven/Aqua. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	7. First encounter with an animal

**A/N: This drabble is about Ven/Aqua, requested by Bill. E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**07. First Encounter with an animal**

Today, Ven would go outside for the first time…ever. Secretly, he was glad that Aqua was with him. She made him feel at ease.

Outside, it was pleasantly warm.

"It's nice here…isn't it?" Aqua said, softly.

Ven didn't reply, looking around.

Suddenly, a little blue-colored…thing fluttered towards him.

"Don't be afraid. That's a butterfly…they don't harm anyone," Aqua assured him.

Ven didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, watching the butterfly's movements. It fluttered closer and closer, until it finally landed on the tip of his nose. He squinted slightly.

Aqua started to laugh. "Aw…it likes you!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Cloud/Aqua. Reviews are more than welcome. :)**


	8. First Love

**A/N: Wow, I was pleasantly surprised by the bunch of reviews. Thanks! :) This drabble is AU, about Cloud/Aqua, requested by Hell's Angel 606. The drabble starts with a flashback. E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**08. First Love**

"Hey, what about…that guy over _there_? He's _cute_!" Selphie, Aqua's friend suddenly exclaimed, pointing very subtly at someone that practically sat next to them in the restaurant.

Aqua, who knew that he had heard that, flinched and slowly turned her head. She swiftly looked away when their eyes met..._he was so h__andsome!_

Selphie didn't notice anything and started summing up all the 'hot things' about the guy…who now listened attentively to her.

Then, Selphie went to the bathroom and the (amused) man approached Aqua...

...Thanks to Selphie, she now had beautiful relationship with Cloud Strife, her first and _only_ love.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Ven. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	9. First Crush

**9. First Crush**

"Aqua?"

"Yes, Ven?"

Aqua looked up from the book she was reading. Something about the tone of his voice made her curious.

Ven hesitated slightly, before asking, "How do you know you have a crush on someone?"

Aqua blinked, surprised.

"Well…it's just that…you have a certain feeling when you're around that person…like there are thousands of butterflies in your stomach…and your heart starts beating rapidly whenever you see that person…and all you do, is think of that person, all the time…"

"Oh…well…thanks, Aqua."

"Anytime. So…you have your first crush on someone?" she guessed.

Ven nodded, blushing.

"She's a lucky girl…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	10. First Tragedy

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Riku/Aqua, requested by The Masked Wanderer. By the way, you should check out Starry Requiem's take on this challenge. She's doing Vanitas and I love the way she portraits him. So if you like Vanitas and love humour, you should really read it! :)**

**

* * *

**

**10. First tragedy**

"N-no…d-don't leave…p-please…there's got to be another way," Aqua mumbled, tossing and turning in her sleep,

Sweat beaded on her forehead.

Suddenly, she sat upright in her bed, her blue hair plastered on her pale face. She sighed, running her slender fingers through her silky smooth hair.

Why did her nightmares still have to remind her of the day that Riku had left her for…what actually?

"Why can't I forget him?" she wondered, while walking to the kitchen.

Aqua didn't even know whether he was dead or not. She didn't want to change that, because then…this would be her first tragedy.

* * *

**A/N: Not my best work, but I hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	11. Parents

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Vanitas/Aqua, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**11. Parents**

Aqua sat outside, staring at the night sky.

She sighed. How could she enjoy the beautiful stars when the only person she could think of was _him_?

This wasn't healthy anymore. Now that she had seen his face, Aqua couldn't help but compare Vanitas with Ven. They were so alike. Vanitas's features were practically the same as his, just like their age and their build.

What could that mean?

Was she only seeing things, or…?

If her parents could see her at this moment, they would say that she was looking too much into it…as always.

"Mom…dad…wish you were here…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Zack. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	12. Afraid of the Dark

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Zack, requested by Wishing-Fire. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**12. Afraid of the Dark**

"Do we really have to use this dark path?" Aqua asked.

She sounded rather uneasy. Aqua started to regret the fact that she had promised him this date.

"Yeah. This is the shortest route to the town. Why do you ask? Are you…afraid of the dark?" Zack asked.

He hadn't expected her to be afraid of anything…not after he had seen how she could kick anyone's butt.

"Oh…uh, well…kinda. It's-"

"Don't be, Aqua. Nothing can happen because I'll protect you. Promise. Come on," Zack assured her, as he took her hand in his.

Strangely enough, Aqua felt more comfortable now.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	13. Holding Hands

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Aqua/Leon, requested by Bill. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**13. Holding Hands**

Was it normal to feel like there were tons of butterflies living in your stomach? Because if it wasn't…then Aqua had a _big_ problem.

It had become really dark outside…and cold. Somehow, she had been stupid enough not to bring a coat with her.

"Cold?" Leon asked.

"A little. I forgot to bring my coat with me," Aqua admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"Here." Leon took off his leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders before she could protest.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it…black looks good on you."

Aqua's blush deepened even more when Leon took her hand, holding it in his.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too cliché. Next chapter will be a prequel of this one, also about Aqua/Leon. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	14. Popcorn

**A/N: This chapter is AU, about Aqua/Leon, requested by Hell's Angel 606. It's a prequel to the previous chapter. The reason I didn't update for a while was because this site was behaving strange. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**14. Popcorn**

Aqua sighed when the boys behind her started to throw popcorn at them. Maybe this blind dating wasn't her thing. (One of her friends had somehow persuaded her to go out with someone she barely knew…)

Leon was three years her senior. She didn't mind that, though, because the brunette was more mature than most guys she knew.

Suddenly, Leon turned around, sending one of his famous glares towards the boys. They instantly stopped annoying them.

"Aqua…you…have popcorn…sticking in your hair," he said softly, carefully brushing it away.

Aqua blushed when his fingers made contact with her skin.

"Oh…thanks, Leon."

* * *

**A/N: Hope it wasn't too cliché. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Lea. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	15. Cookie

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Lea, requested by Bill. I actually dreamed this...does that make me strange? Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**15. Cookies**

"Hey, you! Eh, I mean miss!"

Aqua turned around. A male teen with red hair came running toward her. In his hand was a plastic bag, probably full with marbles.

"I had a question. Would you like a cookie?" he said, when he stood still in front of her.

"A _cookie_?" Aqua repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Here." He put his hand in the bag and took a cookie out of it. "Try this."

Aqua took a small bite of it.

"Mmm…it's good!" she admitted.

"Yeah, baby! I bet this will make me richer and more famous than the old Scrooge!"

"...Okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Next chapter is about Axel/Aqua. :)**


	16. Memories

**A/N: This chapter is about Aqua/Axel, requested by Bill. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**16. Memories**

Axel didn't remember much of his other life, or, to be more presicely, his Other's life. Those memories were long gone with the wind. However, there was one memory of someone he couldn't quite erase from his mind. He didn't even know whether it was a dream or just a lost memory. Maybe he had just made it up.

There was this girl with the most mezmerizing eyes he had ever seen...probably. At first, he had thought that it was just an older version of Xion he was dreaming/thinking of, but last time he checked, Xion didn't have blue hair…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	17. Tower

**A/N: Since nobody requested anything anymore (correct me if I'm wrong), I decided to write about one of the saddest parts of BBS. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**17. Tower**

With the lifeless-looking Ven on her back (like a pale puppet, too broken to move), Aqua left the mysterious tower of the powerfull and wise Yen Sid. She felt much like crying, while hiding in a corner, waiting for the sun to shine again. She knew that she couldn't do that, though; she still had so much work to do.

But first things first.

"Ven needs a safe place," she said, thoughtfully.

But…where could that be?

Almost as if Ven had heard her, he lifted his right hand, answering Aqua by making a connection to another world with his Keyblade.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews are still appreciated. :)**


	18. Stripes

**A/N: This drabble is about Saïx/Aqua, requested by MonMonCandie. I did my best... Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**18. Stripes**

Thanks to a bet he lost, Saïx was (un)lucky enough to do the Superior's jobs today, which strangely enough consisted of looking for new robes and a possible new outfit for the Organization. Saïx didn't think there was anything wrong with the black cloaks, but hey, he wasn't the Superior and therefore, nobody could care less. He just thanked the heavens for not letting Xemnas have a thing for clowns...

The leader did seem to have something with stripes, though. But he temporarily forgot about that when he saw a pretty blue-haired young woman outside the sinister shop.

_It's…her again?_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Xemnas/Aqua. Reviews are still appreciated. :)**


	19. Stars

**A/N: This drabble is about Xemnas/Aqua, for MonMonCandie. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**19. Stars**

Xemnas liked watching the stars. It was one of those unexplainable quirks of him. It just made him feel…less alone…connected…more human. He was sure that those feelings weren't his and had never truly belonged his, either.

Sometimes, he could even swear he heard a faint whisper of encouraging words. And then, he would see a flash of brilliant blue hair…

The memories of his Other weren't much, either, but it almost made it seem like he was actually two different people at the same time…as if deep in his heart, two sides of him were always battling against each other.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Sora/Aqua. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	20. Universe

**A/N: This drabble is about Sora/Aqua, requested by Patriot-of-USA. Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**20. Universe**

"I uh… I'll be right back," Aqua muttered, before swiftly walking away from a flabbergasted Sora.

"What's with her?" Riku wondered.

"I have no idea… I hope she's alright, though," Sora said.

Aqua didn't even hear all this, because she had other things on her mind at the moment.

This was getting insane. Why, why did she have to fall for him now? Why did it have to be him of all guys? The universe – no, scratch that – the _multiverse_ was counting on them. She would never tell Sora about her feelings. That would only bring all worlds into danger.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Ven/Aqua. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	21. Princess

**A/N: This drabble is about Ven/Aqua, in which Ven somehow protects Aqua from Master Xehanort, requested by Patriot-of-USA. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**21. Princess**

"Aqua, where are you going?" Ven asked, as he suddenly saw her.

"Stargaze-"

"Don't go!"

"Why not?" Aqua asked, frowning.

"'Cause…"

He had heard that Master Xehanort would come back and probably do something to her… Or had it just been a realistic dream?

"Because…it's dark outside. And dangerous. Who knows what kind of perverts you'll meet?"

"Aww, you don't have to worry about me, Ven. I'm not some defenseless princess. I can take care of myself." When Aqua saw the alarmed look on his face, she added, "But if you insist…maybe we can do something fun together. Inside."

_Phiew…_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I couldn't think of anything, except what if it wasn't a dream? Reviews make my day. :)**


	22. Do Not Disturb

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**22. Do Not Disturb  
**

"Uh-oh, it's one of those times again," Terra muttered, sighing.

Terra could tell when Aqua was so nervous (fort he upcoming tests and stuff like that) that she was able to bite ones head off. At times like those, it was better to stay far away from her, unless you had a deathwish, of course. Fortunately, Aqua made that clear to them, too, by putting a "Do Not Disturb" sign on her door.

However, there were times when Terra or Ven just had to risk their lives (like now), because someone had to tell Aqua that dinner was ready, right?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	23. Rejection

**A/N: This drabble is about Ash (from Pokémon)/Aqua, requested by AquaPearl44. It's my first attempt at writing about a crossover pairing, so please be gentle. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**23. Rejection**

Aqua looked up at him, the surprise written in her eyes.

"You want me to travel with you and see other Pokémon?" she asked, incredulously.

"Well, yeah. I mean, most Pokémon really seem to like you and being around you is fun, too, so…"

Aqua sighed, and Ash already knew what she was going to say. It wouldn't be the first time he had heard such a sad sigh come from a girl. Rejection…this would hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I really can't…"

"It's your friend, huh? You've got to find him."

Aqua nodded.

"I understand... Terra…he's a lucky guy…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	24. Fear

**A/N: This drabble is about Axel/Aqua, for DuncanxZoey-4-ever. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**24. Fear**

Aqua yelped when suddenly all the lights went out. She feared the Darkness. It was suffocating. The adrenaline started to pump through her veins when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching her. This couldn't be good…

"W-who's there?" she called, her voice quivering.

"Take a guess, sweetheart," a male voice replied, sarcastically.

_Not him again_, Aqua thought, gasping.

She knew exactly who this was. Axel, the pyromaniac with fire red hair and emerald green eyes. Somehow, he seemed to know Aqua's biggest fears.

"Why did you turn off the lights?"

"Because, sweetheart…that makes it only more entertaining for me…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter is about Aqua and Master Eraqus. Reviews make my day. :)**


	25. Puzzle

**A/N: This drabble is about Master Eraqus and Aqua as a family, requested by MonMonCandie. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**25. Puzzle**

Today was one of the few rainy days in the Land of Departure, but it was too dangerous to go outside.

It was needless to say that Aqua had been bored beyond belief, until Master Eraqus, the only father figure she had known in her life, had come up with an excellent idea.

They would make that cool puzzle that she had found in the attic the other day.

Afterwards, Aqua had to admit that today had been very nice. It even made the Master wish he had a daughter.

On second thought…who needed a daughter when Aqua was around?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my (birth)day. :)**


	26. Hunger

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**26. Hunger**

Aqua sighed. She was mad at herself_. She_ could've stopped this, if she hadn't been this incredibly stupid and blind. Honestly, why didn't she see this coming? The signs Terra had given, everything had been so obvious.

Terra had been used to fullfill the wishes of a man whose hunger to power would never stop. It had been his damned hunger that had messed up all the worlds.

Xehanort was a cruel man. Now, he had taken over Terra's body, too.

She just hoped that Terra's heart wasn't taken over yet, because if it was, then all hope was lost.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	27. Fast Food

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**27. Fast Food**

Aqua eyed the burger suspiciously.

"Terra…do you think this…_thing_ is tastier than anything I bake?"

Terra knew he should be careful with answering this, because it might hurt Aqua's feelings.

"Not always, but these hamburgers and fries are really good. Everyone in my world loves them. There are even some places where they _only_ sell fast food," he replied.

"You got this from another world?" Aqua asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. So you'd better eat it before Master Eraqus sees it."

Aqua sighed, seeing that she had no choice.

She took a small bite of it, and then…

"Mmm…this is pretty good!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	28. Horror

**A/N: Cloud/Aqua, requested by anabel the lady shark. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**28. Horror**

The horror for males: having a reason to be jealous when it's about the ones they love.

The horror for every female: having a jealous boyfriend/husband around them all day, just because they think they have a reason to be jealous, to think that their girl might not love them (anymore).

Unfortunately, Cloud found himself being in that position. Sure, the idea of Aqua becoming his sibling's new babysitter had sounded great at first, but now she was only paying attention to Sora, Roxas and Xion…

What about him? Honestly…a hug would be nice, every now and then…

* * *

**A/N: Probably not the kind of horror you were expecting, but I hope you liked it, anyway. Reviews make my day. :)**


	29. Jigsaw

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**29. Jigsaw**

"Terra have you seen- wow, what happened to your room?" Aqua asked, flabbergasted.

She looked around, trying to find Terra. The room was a complete mess. Clothes, books, and some other belongings were scattered everywhere. It looked like a Keyblade War had taken place here.

Terra's head appeared from under his bed again.

"Very funny, Aqua. I'm cleaning it," he replied, ducking under his bed again to get Zeus knows what.

"Aha! Found it," he said, triumphantly.

In his hand, Terra held a jigsaw. Aqua lifted an eyebrow.

"What? Every man needs one. It's a guy thing you wouldn't understand."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	30. Photograph

**A/N: Roxas/Aqua, requested by Zack. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites so far! Really, they mean the world to me. Especially the anonymous reviewers. I wish you all had an account so I can thank you properly. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**30. Photograph**

Aqua was looking at all the (possible) proof she had gathered so far, along with Sora and Riku.

"Hey, what's this?" she muttered.

She had never seen this one photograph before. Who had found this? Sora or Riku? Aqua shrugged, paying more attention to what she saw on the photograph. There were four children, three boys and one girl.

There was one person on the photo that caught Aqua's eye. It was a boy with spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes-

Aqua gasped.

"Ven!"

No, it's wasn't him. Ven's eyes were always shining brightly, no matter what.

Then…who was this boy?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Aqua/Mickey friendship. Reviews make my day. :)**


	31. Forgotten

**A/N: Mickey/Aqua friendship, requested by Zack. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**31. Forgotten**

Aqua almost cried of happiness. She was so relieved to see Mickey again, a good friend she had met during this journey. His presence alone gave her strength and hope. She already knew how skilled he was, so everything would be alright again. Mickey would help her with making Ven better again. He would help Terra to get rid of his Darkness, too.

How could she possibly forget about him?

"Come on, we don't have much time," Mickey said earnestly.

Aqua smiled.

"You're right."

But that didn't matter, because now that he was here, they would certainly win this fight.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Vanitas. Reviews make my day. :)**


	32. Wish

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, requested by Zack. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**32. Wish**

Oh, how he wanted to be near her, so close that he could smell her perfume, and close enough to touch her creamy skin, or feel how soft and silky smooth her hair was. And how he longed to hear her soft breathing, and even feel her heartbeat through his shirt, like a steady rhythm.

If there was one thing Vanitas wished, it was that things were different between them…but Vanitas could only wish. The reality, however, was different.

And Aqua? Well, Aqua surely wanted him, dead.

Or she probably wished he wouldn't exist.

It was such a pity, though.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be about Aqua/Sora. Reviews make my day. :)**


	33. Come Back

**A/N: Sora/Aqua, requested by Zack. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**33. Come Back**

"Sora, watch out!" Aqua called, dashing forward to push Sora out of the danger zone.

They barely dodged the rock and landed on the painfully hard floor. Aqua practically was on top of Sora. They were so close to each other that the tips of their noses were touching...

"S-sorry," Aqua muttered, quickly getting on her feet as she felt how she started to blush.

"Wait, where are you going? Come back! Aqua!" Sora called after her, but she didn't turn around.

Seriously, though, what was it with her and walking away all the time? Did Sora do something wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day, because after Friday, I won't be updating this for two months or so. :)**


	34. Where Did They Go?

**34. Where Did They Go?**

"I'm coming!" Aqua called, after counting to twenty.

Opening her eyes, she looked around, searching for a trace of her friends. The hall was deserted. If she didn't know any better she would think that nobody lived here.

"Hmm…where did they go?" she mused.

Aqua wasn't a big fan of playing hide and seek, but somehow, Terra and Ven had roped her into one game, saying that she shouldn't act boring all day. As if reading was boring. It was fun, relaxing and educational.

Suddenly, she saw a shadow from the corner of her eyes.

"Aha…so that's where they're hiding."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day, because after Friday, I won't be updating this for two months or so. :)**


	35. Adventure

**35. Adventure**

"No, that's boring!" Terra objected.

Aqua frowned, wondering why he always was so mean to her.

"Okay, then what do you want to do?" Aqua asked, cautiously.

She didn't know Terra that well yet, but if there was one thing she had learned, it was that one should be careful around him.

"I wanna go on an adventure, and find the secret treasure, deep in the Dark Forest." As soon as he had said that, his eyes started to glint. "So, what do you think? Or is little Aqua too scared?"

"N-no…"

Terra smirked. "Good. Then let the adventure begin…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day. :)**


	36. Father Figure

**A/N: This one's because my first exam went surprisingly and amazingly well. I'm so happy! Only 8 to go now. :)**

* * *

**36. Father Figure**

Aqua had never really known her dad. She had been very young when he had died in a storm at sea. Her mom had told her that dad had gone to a much better place.

This meant that Aqua had never truly had a father figure in her life, someone she could look up to. That was why Aqua at first didn't know how to react on Master Eraqus. When she got older, though, she started to see him as a father. Someone she trusted and someone who was always there to help her out with whatever problem she had.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Reviews make my day, and please take a look at my new poll about what pairing you would like me to write about. I'll be updating this next month again. The next chapter will be about Aqua/Vanitas, as requested. :)**


	37. Stranger

**A/N: Yay, I'm back! Now, let's continue where we left off, shall we? Aqua/Vanitas, as requested by Sunlance. Hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

**37. Stranger**

"If I only knew what that masked stranger looks like," Aqua mumbled under her breath, after another thrilling encounter with the guy who called himself Vanitas.

She often found herself wondering what kind of hairstyle he would have. Would he have long, straight blond hair or soft, brown curls? Or perhaps silver spikes?

And what about his eyes? What color would they be? Clear blue, like Ven's? Or pure, deep azure, like Terra's? Well, maybe she was all wrong and he actually had friendly, dark brown eyes, matching his hair…

Aqua sighed, thoroughly annoyed with her strange thoughts. But still…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next: Aqua/Sora, as requested :)**


	38. Technology

**A/N: Aqua/Sora, as requested by Sunlance. Hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

**38. Technology**

If there was one thing that Aqua didn't get at all, it was technology. Sure, that had a lot to do with the fact that she had been stuck into the darkness for ten years, but still, it was hard to understand how much everything had developed.

Thankfully, Sora's explanations made everything easier for her, yet harder, too. She knew she shouldn't be attracted to him this way. It was wrong, very wrong, but it still happened.

"Come on, you should try it," Sora told her, pointing at the vacant 'message chair' next to him.

Watching Sora was more-

"O-okay."


	39. Magic

**A/N: Hope you'll like it. :)**

* * *

**39. Magic**

Ven remembered the first time he had seen someone use magic. It was needless to say that that 'someone' had been Aqua, right?

It had been just before he had wanted to go to bed. When he had walked past one of the gardens, he had seen a slender figure near the fountain.

She had been practising her skills with the liquid she was named after (at least, that's what she had told him). The water took different forms. It was like a dance.

Ven had honestly never seen something this amazing and beautiful, so surreal that it hypnotized him…


	40. Siblings

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**40. Siblings**

When Aqua was young, she used to wish for a younger brother. Or a sister, so she could do her hair. An older brother would be pretty cool, too. Always there to protect her.

Now, she saw Terra and Ven as her siblings, so…

"Terra, sit still! You move even more than you do during training," Aqua remarked, huffing.

"What are you doing with my hair?"

"Well, I'm sure that a ponytail will look _great_ on you."

Terra groaned. He could only hope that neither Ven nor Master Eraqus would step into this room for the rest of the night.


	41. Girl Next Door

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**41. Girl Next Door**

Terra had seen enough of those romantic movies to see what was happening here. You see, this wasn't just a simple crush he had on the girl next door.

How he was so sure about that? Because she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The stars would stop appearing in the sky, ashamed of themselves when they compared themselves with her.

Trouble was, this girl probably didn't even know about his existence.

If you looked at it this way, then Romeo and Juliet were almost a comedy compared to what he was going through, which was horrible.


	42. Amusement Park

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**42. Amusement Park**

Three weeks ago, Aqua would never have guessed she would go to an amusement park with Yuffie, He-Who-Prefered-To-Be-Called-Leon, and Cloud. Too bad that all the guys did was just walk around, until…

"Fine, I'll go into that rollercoaster with you," Leon muttered under his breath, before Yuffie cut off his circulation by hugging him. "But on one condition."

"What is it this time, Oh Silent One?"

"Stop whining about it for the rest of the evening."

"Deal!"

Aqua watched them go and then said to her date, pointing at the rollercoaster, "I dare you, Mr. Strife."

The man sighed.

"…Fine."


	43. Fighting For What's Right

**A/N: Terra/Aqua, requested by Fille des Reves. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**43. Fighting for what's right**

Aqua stopped to take a short break. Truth was, she felt much like crying right now. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Not with all this mess.

To be honest, it was very hard to keep on fighting for what was right when all the right and good things Aqua had known all her life suddenly had become dark, wrong, twisted.

Terra was a great example. Was it right to fight against him or was it better not to do so, since Terra still had something good inside him (or that was what she kept telling herself), despite his Darkness?


	44. Fire

**A/N: Terra/Aqua. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**44. Fire**

It had been Terra's idea to camp near the castle. He saw it as a way to become closer to Ven. Aqua could see how much he had done his best to make it work. She was pleasantly surprised at the fact that the young man could organize this neatly.

However, she noticed that he had forgotten about one thing.

"Terra, what exactly are you doing?" she asked, amused.

"I'm trying to make fire. What else does it look like I'm doing?"

Shaking her head, she snapped her fingers and caused a fire spell.

"Oh. Right," an embarrassed Terra muttered.


	45. Soup

**A/N: Zack/Aqua, because I noticed I hardly ever write about him anymore. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**45. Soup**

"Here, have some soup."

"I want a puppy," Zack said, determined.

"I'm sorry but I only made soup for dinner," Aqua replied, giving her husband a flat look.

"Oh come on, Aqua. You know what I mean," Zack exclaimed.

Even though he sounded slightly annoyed, he couldn't help but smile.

"We already discussed this... earlier," Aqua said, followed by, "Your soup's getting cold, sweetheart."

Zack knew she was trying to ignore the subject, but he wouldn't let her get away with it this time.

"Please! I would do anything in return!"

Aqua smirked. "Anything, huh?"

At once, Zack regretted his words.


	46. Summer

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**46. Summer**

"Guess what?" a smiling Aqua said, as she entered the library where Terra and Ven were currently _trying _to study.

"What?" the boys said simultanously.

"What day is it today?" she asked, looking expectantly at them.

"Uhm… Tuesday?" Terra guessed, not having a clue where this was going to.

"No…"

"Huh? But today really is Tuesday," Ven whispered, and Terra nodded.

"It's the first day of summer!" Aqua explained.

This earned her a flat look of both of them.

"What?"

"Aqua, in case you hadn't noticed yet after three years, it's _always_ summer here. Even _I_ knew that," Ven noted.


	47. Christmas

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**47. Christmas**

It was a fact that Aqua was just too good for people. During Christmas it became more than just clear.

"Okay… Now why in the world would we want to do _that_?" Terra questioned.

"Christmas is the time to be thankful for everything we have-" Aqua started.

"Isn't that Thanksgiving?" Ven whispered, earning a smirk from Terra.

"So it's only fair that we give something to people who aren't lucky enough to have this much," Aqua continued, ignoring them. "And what better way than to cooking one great meal for them and invite them over to stay at the castle?"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Aqua and Xehanort, as requested. :)**


	48. Halloween

**A/N: Xehanort/Aqua, as requested by MonMonCandie. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**48. Halloween**

Being in the same room with only Master Xehanort was not a good idea at all. She couldn't help but think of Halloween when she saw him and then almost start to laugh. Why? Because with Halloween some children liked to dress up like the ultimate bad guy, or a zombie-vampire, which both reminded her of him.

For one reason or another, that same man was staring at her now. She gulped, blushing.

Aqua was more than glad that Terra and Ven decided to show up at that very moment, because the man's constant staring had become a little… scary.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Riku/Aqua, as requested. :)**


	49. Strawberry

**A/N: Riku/Aqua, as requested by Nyx's-Angel. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**49. Strawberry**

"What is it?" Riku asked, staring at the blue-haired mage.

"Nothing," Aqua swiftly replied, frowning.

Riku smirked. When she said "nothing" in that tone of voice, it usually meant the opposite.

"You should try one, they're really tasty," he said, teasingly, before picking up the reddest and biggest strawberry and holding it close to Aqua's rosy lips. "You know you want to try it…"

Almost at once, Aqua's cheeks matched the strawberry's color.

"Riku, what are you doing? Everyone's watching!"

"So? Let them watch. Come on, my arm's getting tired. Now say aah..."

Aqua sighed and then opened her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Leon/Aqua, as requested. :)**


	50. Candy

**A/N: Leon/Aqua, as requested by sonicdisney. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**50. Candy**

Aqua watched the three children running around and screaming like the devil was chasing after them. She was almost starting to panic, too.

Looking at the only other grown-up in the room, she asked him, "Leon, how in the world can we get them quiet?"

The quiet brunette thought for a moment.

Brushing a few stray bangs out of his remarkable blue eyes, he replied with, "Watch and learn."

He got some candy out of a jar in the kitchen.

"Hey!"

Getting the toddlers' attention, he handed them all some candy. After that, they got all quiet… for two minutes.

* * *

**A/N: Good job, Leon. Now they'll be twice as hyper as first. :)**


	51. Library

**A/N: There is a possibility that Ven might not remember everything when he wakes up, and then... this happens. :)**

* * *

**51. Library**

Next, they went to a huge room that was full of books in shelves.

"This is the library," Aqua said. "You can find information about anything you would like to know here. Plus, if you're too lazy to go on an adventure yourself, just read a book about it."

"Terra says that you sleep here…"

Aqua gave the blonde teen a funny look, before laughing.

"He does? Well, he was probably just kidding. I sleep in my own bedroom, but if you're ever looking for me, it's wise to look here first. Chances are that you'll find me here, okay?"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Cloud/Aqua, as requested. :)**


	52. Fly

**A/N: Cloud/Aqua, as requested by sonicdisney (and thanks for the reviews so far!). Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**52. Fly**

"Wow," was all Aqua could whisper.

The black feathers felt incredibly sof and smooth to the touch. She had compared her boyfriend more than once with an angel, but she had never thought that he would have real wings, too. A one-winged angel…

"I think you're the only one who likes it," Cloud spoke, referring to his black wing.

Aqua shook her head. "I don't think that's true… Can you fly with it, too?"

Cloud smirked, extending his hand towards her. "I was actually hoping you'd ask that… Ready to find out?"

Aqua smiled, taking his hand.

"I'd love to."


	53. Movie

**A/N: Terra/Aqua, for Angelique Daemon. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**53. Movie**

They said it was hard to find your match, but it seemed that Aqua had found 'the one' in her first 'try.' They also said that if your first kiss was and felt like the ones you saw in those romantic movies, then you had found your match.

Well, then Aqua certainly had found hers. The way Terra kissed… it just left her breathless and dizzy. Not that she minded.

To be honest, Aqua often felt like her life was a movie, with her and Terra as the main protagonists. Everything was perfect. She couldn't complain about that one, though.


	54. Afraid

**A/N: Happy Birthday, MonMonCandie! :D This chappie's for you! I didn't use the word "afraid," but you get what I'm trying to make clear, right? :)**

* * *

**54. Afraid**

Aqua's scream almost gave Terra a heart attack. Faster than ever, he got out of his seat and headed to the source of the sound, almost walking into the door and then into a wall. When he finally found her he looked around. There were no monsters. Aqua was all alone in her room.

"Aqua, what-"

"S-spider! Make him go away," she whimpered, pointing at the animal.

Terra smirked. Of course. He should've known.

"Oh, you mean this _cute_ creature?" he asked, holding it closer to her face.

Aqua yelled immediately and ran away.

Oh, how she hated him sometimes…

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be about Yuffie/Leon, as requested.**


	55. Death

**A/N: Happy Father's Day! Yuffie/Leon, as requested by sonicdisney. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**55. Death**

"Are you insane? Who told you to do that? It could've been your death!" the brunet swordsman reprimanded the perky ninja.

All Aqua could do, was stand there and watch it happen. To be honest, she felt like she was intruding… Although she had to admit that he was right. That action could've cost the girl her life…

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" the ninja, called Yuffie, countered.

She crossed her arms and gave the man – Leon was his name, right? - a defiant look. The latter run a gloved hand through his hair, sighing deeply.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Luxord/Aqua, as requested.**


	56. Frozen

**A/N: It was then that I realized that I hardly write about Luxord. And that while he's such an interesting character. Luxord/Aqua, as requested by waterdragon8. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**56. Frozen**

The Gambler of Fate silently approached the young woman. She didn't move, simply because she couldn't. Thanks to Luxord, the blue-haired beauty was frozen in time, like a beautiful statue of an innocent and trapped angel.

"You just lost the game," Luxord muttered with a smirk tugging at his lips. Because stating the obvious felt so _good_ after winning.

Now that he had finally reached Aqua, he decided to see if her skin was truly as soft as it looked like. He didn't bother to hurry up this time. After all, he had all the time of the world. Literally.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested.**


	57. Speechless

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested by LBWind. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**57. Speechless**

"But I- and then you- how did… _huh_?" was the farrest Aqua could get at forming a cohorent sentence.

Vanitas chuckled at the perplexed look on her face.

"Are we speechless? I told you I could read minds. I hope you believe me now," Vanitas spoke, an evil smirk tugging at his lips.

Aqua could only shake her head in disbelief. This wasn't possible. This _couldn't _be happening. It just _had_ to be a dream. Yeah, she could wake up anytime soon now.

"Easy, now. We wouldn't want you to break your head about this," the masked boy spoke again.

* * *

**A/N: Next: Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness/Aqua, as requested.**


	58. Alone

**A/N: Ansem, Seeker of Darkness/Aqua, as requested by Angelique Daemon. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**58. Alone**

"Terra?" Aqua muttered surprised, with widened eyes.

The silver-haired man reminded her of Terra, despite the fact that his skin was slightly more tanned and that he was much older than Terra.

The man gave her a strange look. She had no idea what it meant, but it was unnerving. "No. It is I, Ansem. The Seeker of Darkness."

She was all alone this time and she was fully aware of how dangerous this man probably was. No Terra, nor Ven to help her fight this battle. What was worse, the person she was facing looked an aweful lot like…

* * *

**A/N: Next: Axel/Aqua, as requested.**


	59. Door

**A/N: Axel/Aqua, as requested by Hell's Angel 606. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**59. Door**

Aqua shuffled to the farrest corner of the room (which was only 2 steps away, but she would do anything to stay as far away from that redheaded male as possible). The wooden door was the only obstacle between her and the Axel guy. There was something about him that made her feel very uneasy, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Knock, knock, waterbender," Aqua heard from the other side of the door.

Aqua gasped when the door caught fire. Soon enough, the fire went out. All that was left of the door was ash…

"Gotcha, miss Aqua."


	60. Study

**60. Study**

"Do you mean that you still haven't started studying?" Aqua asked him, perplexed.

"Aqua, don't worry about it. I'll be fine," the brunet male reassured her.

"Terra, you shouldn't take this exam lightly. Master Eraqus said-"

"Master Eraqus is even worse than you are, scaring the living daylights out of us by saying that if we don't pass this test, our lives will be over. C'mon, it can't be much harder than all the other tests we've had so far."

"Ahem."

Turning around, he saw that Master Eraqus didn't look too happy. How much of their conversation had he heard?


	61. Battlefield

**61. Battlefield**

"Wow!" was all Zack could whisper, as he watched Aqua in her latest fight.

He knew that there weren't many people who had seen all those different sides of Aqua in different situations, so he felt extra lucky that he was one of those few people who got to know her this way.

Because she was normally always friendly, funny, understanding and sweet. However, when she entered the battlefield, ready to fight and kick anyone's butt if she wanted to, then she became a whole different person.

At that moment, she was intimidating, strong, extremely graceful.

…And of course: beautiful.


	62. Cold

**62. Cold**

"The stars are really beautiful out here," Aqua whispered, truly amazed at the beauty that the mysterious sky showed them.

"One day, you'll be able to see me there, too, when I'm going to be a hero," Zack told her.

Aqua smiled at that, replying with, "I'm sure you will."

Because if there was anyone who had the potential to become one, it was him.

Suddenly, a shiver ran down her spine. It was really cold here.

"Cold?" Zack guessed, looking at her.

"A little," she admitted.

Zack took his chance and put an arm around her, asking, "Better?"

"Yeah."


	63. Puberty

**63. Puberty**

If there was one period in her life that Aqua would never forget, it was when puberty hit. Needless to say, it was hard for her to be the only girl in that castle, with only guys around her.

All in all, it had been an awkward time but fortunately, there had been funny moments, too. For instance, she loved it when Terra's voice would suddenly squeak in the middle of an argument. She would tease him forever with it, causing him to blush furiously.

And just when she realized that she missed those moments, Ven came into the picture...


	64. Look a Like

**64. Look a Like**

Aqua started running through the town again. She was about to lose hope about ever finding Terra when she spotted someone with dark brown hair in front of her, walking around the corner. Aqua dashed forward, just in time to grab his hand.

"Terra, I wa-"

She gasped and her eyes widened as she finally saw that this wasn't Terra. Yes, the guy had the same color hair and skin and eyes as Terra, but at least Terra didn't glare at her this way, or give her a funny look.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else..."

* * *

**A/N: Can you guess who this was?**


	65. Random

**65. Random**

"Hey Aqua, did you know that ants stretch when they wake up in the morning?" Ven suddenly asked, looking up from his book at Aqua.

Aqua looked up from the novel she was reading.

"Oh wow, no. But I do now."

"And did you know that ancient Egyptians slept on pillows made of stone?"

"I didn't know that you knew who the Egyptians were," Aqua noted, a thin eyebrow raised.

"…I don't," Ven admitted, causing Aqua to smile.

"Ven, what's with all those random questions? Are you trying to impress me?" she asked, teasingly.

"Oh haha," Ven said, blushing slightly.


	66. Mentor

**66. Mentor**

"Uh… I uhm…" the spiky-haired boy started.

A faint blush colored his cheeks. That was when Aqua realized why he didn't answer her question.

"You don't know what that is, do you?" Aqua guessed, trying not to sound too incredulously.

"No, I… I don't remember," Ventus muttered, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

Why couldn't he remember anything?

"That's okay, I understand," the blue-haired assured him, smiling. "Hmm… You know, Ven? What you need, is a mentor."

"A mentor?" he repeated, clueless.

"Yes, someone who learns you certain things and helps achieving your goal...so, can I be you mentor?"

"Uh…sure."


	67. Skilled

**67. Skilled**

He couldn't deny one thing about the new apprentice: she was skilled. Girly magic or not, she was extremely good at it. Terra wanted to be happy for her, he really did, but he just couldn't. He couldn't take it that someone was better than him at magic. And let's face it: he really sucked at that.

Truth was, that he had never understood why they had to know how to control magic. But now, ever since he had seen what Aqua was capable of, Terra finally understood.

Not that he would ever tell Aqua about that though…he'd rather die.


	68. Swordsman

**A/N: When I wrote this drabble, I hadn't planned writing "Bluenette, Brunet, Spiky and Blonde" yet.**

* * *

**68. Swordsman**

"I… I don't know. I mean, I've never done this before, so…" Aqua said, still not sure about whether she should accept this whole blind dating, or not.

All she knew about this mysterious Leon, was that he was "so hot that you can bake your eggs and bacon on him" (mind you, those were Yuffie's words, not hers), he had steel blue eyes, he was a brunet and a very skilled, taciturn swordsman. That last one made her very curious.

Yuffie sighed, wearily. "Oh Aqua, come on, it's only one date! Just try to have some fun!"

"...Okay, then."


	69. War

**A/N: And this is how my story "Prankwar" came into existence.**

* * *

**69. War**

"…Oops!" Terra said, after he had spilled the contents of his glass of orange juice on Aqua's head.

Her hair was sodden, plastered on her skull, and had little pieces of orange in it. Her eyes had never burned this much from anger before.

"Ugh, Terra!" Aqua cried, irritable.

"Uh-oh," Ven muttered under his breath, fearing what would happen next.

"What is it?" Terra asked, quasi innocently, but nobody missed the small victorious smirk that had appeared on his face.

"Why you…you…"

"Yes?" Terra asked, sweetly.

Really, revenge was awesome.

"This…is…war," she muttered, before stomping off to wash her hair.


	70. Light

**70. Light**

Vanitas watched the scene from a distance. It was a good thing that he was wearing a helmet, so nobody could see the disgusted look on his face when Aqua hugged both Ven and the Terra-guy (Master Xehanort had told him their names).

That Aqua-girl was so full of light. It was disgusting, really. Utterly disgusting.

How was that possible, to be so full with something so...disgusting. There was no other word for it, save for unbelievable… sickening.

It was such a pity. She could do and be so much more if she chose the Darkness over this _disgusting_ Light.


	71. Animals

**A/N: Aqua and Terra are much younger here. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**71. Animals**

Aqua gasped when she heard the sound of some unknown creature.

"Terra, I really don't like it here. Can we go back again?" Aqua whispered, scared to raise her voice.

"Not yet. You wanted to see this, right? Then what's the problem?" Terra asked, giving her a sidelong glance.

"Well…there are animals here. Big animals. Scary animals," she replied, shivering at the thought of meeting grizzly bears in this part of the forest.

"Aqua, nothing will happen. I'm here with you, right? I'll protect you from anything that will cross our path."

He grasped her hand and squeezed it slightly.


	72. Shopping

**A/N: ...I know. I won't say anything.**

* * *

**72. Shopping**

"No."

"Please, Van. It would mean so much for me," Aqua pleaded.

"No means no, Aqua. Deal with it!"

Vanitas swiftly looked away from her when she gave him that pleading look. He hated it when she did that, simply because that was one of his weak spots… No, _Aqua_ _as a whole_ was his weak spot.

Just when Aqua was about to give up, he asked her, "Why don't you go shopping with that lose…uh, I mean with _Ventus_, anyway?"

"Because, Vani…you're more fun."

"…If you stop calling me that, I'll go with you."

Aqua's smile widened. Mission accomplished.


	73. Sleep

**73. Sleep**

Aqua had been in a blissful sleep when she suddenly woke up from the sound of her bedroom door that was pulled open. She blinked lazily and tried to look who it was.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice faint and soft from sleep.

"Aqua, it's me. Ven," the teen whispered.

"Ven? What are you doing here?"

Upon hearing Ven whisper, Aqua had started whispering, too.

"I uh… can't sleep. Can I sleep here, on your couch-bed-thing?"

Couch-bed-thing… Aqua smiled at that, but the darkness in the room hid it. Really, Ven was just too cute.

"Sure, Ven. Go ahead."


	74. Milk

**74. Milk**

"Okay, now it's the kitchen's turn. C'mon," Aqua said, grasping Ven's arm. She practically dragged him with her to the kitchen, in order to show him more of the world around him. "I'd like you to taste something that will make a big and strong boy of you," she explained, while getting something out of the refrigerator.

Aqua poured it into a glass and handed it to the confused boy. "It's called milk. Drink it," Ven's "mentor" said, smiling at him.

Ven obligued, taking a sip of it. "…It doesn't have a taste," he noted.

"Not yet…but chocolate milk does."


	75. Maniac

**75. Maniac**

"Whahahaha! Whaah-"

"Ven, could you please stop laughing like you've completely lost your mind? You're starting to scare me," Aqua cried, turning around to look at him. "Unless you want your food burned today."

"I'm not laughing like a maniac! I'm just… practising sounding like one," Ven exclaimed, offended.

_Well, you sure sound like one, Ven_, Aqua thought, doing her best not to smile.

"Besides, I bet that even if you burn the food, it'll still taste amazing," Ven added.

Really, he was too sweet for his own-good.

"What's with the sudden practise?"

"Terra…he said I sound like a softie."


	76. Kleptomaniac

**76. Kleptomaniac**

"You again?"

"Yes. You seem very glad to see me again," Vanitas said, sarcastically.

Aqua narrowed her eyes, while Vanitas sighed, quasi bored.

"Oh Aqua…why don't you give up already?"

"Give up _what?_"

"Give up trying to sound like you can hate someone," he replied, like it was too obvious. "Why don't you save that for people who actually mean it?"

Aqua didn't reply. She knew that he was only trying to mess with her head, again.

"By the way, I found this the other day…looks familiar?"

"My Wayfinder! Give it back, you…you… _kleptomaniac_!"

Vanitas laughed. "No… Not yet, Aqua."


	77. I Don't Know How

**77. I Don't know How**

Terra could be _so_ stubborn sometimes. Even now, he was as red as a tomato from the heat, but he flatout refused to get into the water.

Aqua sighed, wading back to the shore. "Ugh, Terra, why are you being so-"

"Because I can't, okay?" Terra eventually yelled, furiously.

Aqua blinked. This was the first time he had become so mad at her.

"Why not?" she asked, softly.

Terra looked away. "I… don't know how… to swim."

"Why didn't you tell me? I can teach you."

"…Really?" Terra asked.

"Sure, it's easy. C'mon, I'll show you."

Terra smiled. "…Thanks, Aqua."


	78. Writing

**78. Writing**

Dear diary,

I have no idea why I feel like writing this down, because what if someone finds it?

I feel so confused right now. I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore. Everything is just so…confusing. One moment, I hate him so much that it feels like that hate alone can kill him, but at the same time I'm thinking about him all the time. He's mysterious, unpredictable (because I have no idea when or where he'll show up), and he gives me goosebumps.

And then his voice…

He scares me, and at the same time he's _so_…


	79. Mermaid

**79. Mermaid**

"Hey guys, do you think that mermaids exist?" Ven asked, ernestly.

Terra snorted, but stopped doing so when Aqua gave him a warning look.

"Well, I've never seen one before, but I think they do exist," Aqua answered, truthfully.

"Psh, that's rubbish, because that would mean that Santa Claus exists, too," Terra said.

"Well, he does, Terra!"

"No…he doesn't!"

"But guys, you didn't answered my question…" Ven noted, but Aqua and Terra were too busy in their heated argument to pay Ven attention.

Honestly, what was it with those two? Sometimes, they were really acting like an old, married couple.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter: Luxord's somebody/Aqua, as requested.**


	80. Fireworks

**A/N: Luxord's somebody/Aqua, as requested by waterdragon8. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**80. Fireworks**

Aqua looked at the man that she knew for so long. They had started out as friends, but as of lately, they were leaning more to the boyfriend-girlfriend side of the spectrum.

"I assure you that this is the best place," Rould said, tapping on the grass next to him.

Aqua sat down and looked at the nightsky. There were many twinkling stars, so even if the fireworks wouldn't come, she wouldn't mind it too much.

"Of course it is. You're the one who found it," Aqua replied, with a small smile, before turning her attention back to the sky.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't choose which name his somebody should have... Next: Aqua/Kairi as friends, as requested.**


	81. Tonight

**A/N: Aqua/Kairi as friends, as requested by beckster411. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**81. Tonight**

Sunday afternoons always felt a little sad for Aqua, because were always followed by the worst day of the week.

At the moment, Kairi, Aqua's best friend, was planning another girl's night over the phone.

"_You know, tonight would be the perfect time_," Kairi mused.

"Yes, but you forgot about one thing here," Aqua said.

"_Which is?"_

"My exams will start tomorrow, remember?" Aqua reminded the redhead. "And I won't allow Terra to get better results. He said I'll have to go on a date with him if that happens…"

_"Aww…so cute!"_

Aqua sighed. "Kairi, whose side are you on?"

* * *

**A/N: Next: Sora/Kairi, as requested.**


	82. Me and You

**A/N: Sora/Kairi, as requested by beckster411. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**82. Me and You**

"Just me and you. So whatcha think?" Sora asked, giving her a pleading look.

"You don't mind?" Kairi asked her blue-haired friend.

"Not at all. Go ahead," Aqua replied, smiling.

They made such a cute couple.

After Kairi and Sora left, Terra showed up behind Aqua. "Hey, Aqua."

"No," Aqua answered immediately.

"But you don't even know what I was going to ask!"

"Well, you asked me to go out with you six times already. So I had a hunch what it would be about."

Terra's mouth dropped open. "Man, you're good. Aqua, me and you-"

"The answer's still n_o."_

* * *

**A/N: Next: Vanitas/Aqua, a continuation of chapter 72, as requested.**


	83. A Secret Admirer

**A/N: Aqua/Vanitas, a continuation of chapter 72: 'Shopping,' as requested by MusicalSage. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**83. A Secret Admirer**

Vanitas was buying them a drink, when Aqua spotted Kairi approaching her.

"Hiya!" Kairi greeted her best friend, as she took place next to her. "Are you here all alone?"

"Hey. Actually, I'm here with Van. He's getting us something to drink."

"Did you two went shopping?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"He was reluctant. He's glad it's over now."

"I see… So, did you tell him about your secret admirer? Bet he's not going to like hearing that…"

"You have a _what_?" Vanitas's angry voice suddenly boomed from behind them.

Aqua gulped. Yes, now she certainly had some explaining to do…

* * *

**A/N: I think Van's going to kill that guy, even if it might be Terra. Next: Saïx/Aqua, as requested.**


	84. Someone Has a Crush On You

**A/N: Aqua/Saïx, as requested by Hell's Angel 606. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**84. Someone has a crush on you**

Aqua was facing her crush, as she was sitting next to him in the library.

"So someone has a crush on you. You hired some people to find out who that is, the best of the best, and you still have no clue?" Saïx asked.

"Ye-"

"And they say that you're the smartest person out of your friends…" Saïx shook his head, locking eyes with her.

Aqua frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious yet? And here I thought that I left enough hints for you to come up with the right answer… Guess I was wrong…"

"Wait… _what_?"

* * *

**A/N: Next, Vanitas/Aqua, as requested.**


	85. Teenager

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested by Jamarcus Davis. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

**85. Teenager**

"I'll tell you, Aqua, that guy really isn't your type," Kairi warned her new friend, when she saw that the blue-haired beauty was watching the same teenager again; Vanitas.

This time, however, Vanitas was looking back with mild interest.

Aqua looked away. "Oh, really? And what makes you say that?" she asked, lifting a thin brow at her.

"He's anti-social, mean, stoic, arrogant, withdrawn, and the list goes on and on."

"That's what all teenagers do, remember? It's just a phase he's going through."

No matter what Kairi said, Aqua didn't listen to her, having made up her mind already.


	86. Moonlight

**86. Moonlight**

"I know it's kinda creepy here at night, but this place isn't dangerous at all," Zack assured her, as he led her away from the Coloseum, but towards the city.

In order to get there, they had to go down a particularly small path. The moonlight was their only source of light, making the place _dark_.

Aqua hummed. Curious as to why she didn't say anything, the raven-haired male gave her a sidelong glance. As soon as he saw how the moonlight gave her skin an almost unnatural brilliance, his breath was caught in his throat.

…She truly was beautiful.


	87. Lust

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested by Jack. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**87. Lust**

Since Vanitas was the epitome of Darkness, he was used to have very dark emotions, too. Sometimes, they took over his senses completely. The funny thing was that they always led him to one person: Aqua. A being of pure light. It couldn't get any stranger than that… or that was what he used to think, until he was introduced with yet another sinister emotion: lust.

He didn't know what it was about her that kept attracting him to her, but it soon became a habit of him to watch her, from the shadows.

This lust was a sweet obsession.


	88. Not Sure Why

**A/N: You can see this as a continuation of the previous chapter... or not. :)**

* * *

**88. Not Sure Why**

Aqua wasn't sure why, or even _how_ she knew this, but she felt like someone was watching her… again. So she stopped walking and looked around her. The road she was walking on still was the same as a few seconds ago: empty. Then why were her senses tingling like that? Unless… her enemy was invisible!

Little did she know that it was the same young man who had been watching her for days now. He wasn't sure why, though…

"Maybe I should make my presence known to her…" he whispered lowly, stepping out of the shadows and approaching her.


	89. Devil

**89. Devil**

One who believes in Good and Evil, heaven and hell, Right and Wrong (and the list goes on and on), also knows about the Devil's existence. Aqua was such a person. It was logical; if gods existed, then so the Devil had to exist, too.

She saw with her own eyes how right she was when she had to fight with Hades. To say that he was terrifying, was the understatement oft he century.

However, there was something else that kept bugging the Keyblade Master. In some stories, the devil had children and whenever she met Vanitas, she could swear…


	90. Tea

**90. Tea**

"Anything else you need?" Aqua asked to the sick Terra.

He was lying in his bed, looking more miserable than ever.

"Yeah… could you make me some tea?" the young man asked.

Aqua gave him a funny look. "Tea? But you told Ven yesterday never to make you tea anymore, because it would be gross."

"No, the tea _he_ makes is always gross, but… I do like yours. Yours is always sweet and tastes great…"

The blue-haired teen shook her head, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "In that case, sure. I'll be right back."

"Thanks…"


	91. Garden

**A/N: A continuation of chapter 88, "Not Sure Why," as requested by Musical Sage. Hope you like!**

* * *

**91. Garden**

Aqua almost stood on the other side of a beautiful garden right near a cliff (why in the world was there a garden on such a place?) when she heard a voice, behind her.

"So we meet again…"

Aqua recognized that voice instantly. "Vanitas. What are you doing here?"

Unconsciously, she started stepping away from him.

"Don't come any close-" she couldn't finish her sentence, because right then, the ground underneath her started crumbling; without realizing it herself, she had reached the edge of the cliff.

Without any hesitation, Vanitas jumped forward to grab her hand and pull her up…

* * *

**A/N: For the curious people out there (if any): the continuation of this is actually supposed to be "Zero or Hero?" a drabble I recently wrote... although the next chapter could be a continuation, too...**


	92. Flowers

**92. Flowers**

"Aqua! We were wondering where you were," Ven spoke, as the blue-haired magician entered the kitchen.

She gave him a sweet smile in return, ignoring Terra completely. Then, she started preparing dinner.

"Wow… So tell me, what did you do to make Aqua this mad at you?" Ven demanded, giving the older male teen a curious look.

"...I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… is it _that_ bad?" the spiky-haired boy asked.

Terra sighed. "Ven?"

"Yeah?"

"_Shut up_!" he said, through clenched teeth.

"Well, I should give her flowers if I were you. That always helps," the blond whispered.


	93. Breathing

**A/N: We're almost there! Isn't that exciting? XD**

* * *

**93. Breathing**

How strange. Out of the blue, Terra had collapsed on the green grass, not moving anymore. Aqua checked his breating and his pulsation. The latter was beating (a little too) fast, but his breathing…

Then, it downed upon her; Terra was faking it all. Why? She didn't know, but he would pay for it. With a mischievous smile, she ran away to get a bucket filled with icy cold water.

When she got back, she emptied the contents over Terra, who shot up with a startled cry.

"Let me guess, your plan didn't work?" Ven, who had watched them, muttered.

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what he was supposed to achieve with this, though...**


	94. Smile

**94. Smile**

There were three different kind of smiles in Aqua's life, all belonging to another person.

The first one belonged to the man who had practically raised her up. A strict man who liked order and discipline, but when Aqua did a great job during training, Master Eraqus would allow himself to smile.

The second one, just as precious to her as the first, belonged to a spiky-haired boy with cerulean eyes. When he smiled, his eyes started shimmering brightly and the place looked brighter.

Then, there was her favorite smile. Mischievous, truthful… there was no word for it than breathtaking...


	95. Legs

**A/N: Vanitas/Aqua, as requested by an anonymous reviewer. This was the only thing I could come up with. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**95. Legs**

With quite a pained expression on her face, Aqua got up again. She started rubbing her left leg, on which she had landed. It had a few scratches and scrapes and blood was dripping out of one of them. Compared to her right leg, the left one wasn't creamy white anymore, but tainted. Still, it didn't look ugly. There was no part of Aqua that was ugly, anyway, tainted or not.

Vanitas watched her with an almost sickly fascination, forgetting that they had been fighting with each other only a few seconds ago.

Aqua glared at him.

"Does it hurt?"

* * *

**A/N: Meet Vanitas, the leg expert...**


	96. Unicorn

**A/N: And the last request I take for this 100 Theme challenge is yet another Vanitas/Aqua (with an impossible prompt may I add), requested by Koneko156. Hope you like! :)**

* * *

**96. Unicorn**

"This isn't all rainbows and unicorns. This is the big mean world and there's only war, greed and wrath," Vanitas had told Aqua once, when she had asked him why he was always acting so heartless and indifferent.

She didn't know why, but that first sentence kept haunting her, not only in real life, but in her dreams, too. Sure, it was more than strange to hear the words "rainbows and unicorns" coming from Vanitas's mouth, the epitome of all that was Dark and Wrong, so maybe that was why she couldn't forget about it.

Perhaps it was something else…


	97. Wonderland

**97. Wonderland**

"Seriously, what is it with this place?" Aqua muttered, getting more and more confused as every second passed.

All she wanted, was to find a place to rest, but this world made it impossible for her. Not only did she meet a talking rabbit who was late for Heaven knows what, but she shrank, too… and now, this crazy Queen of Hearts was after her, because she wanted her head.

Since when was it a crime to speak your mind, she wondered.

_Focus, Aqua_. _It's like Master Eraqus said. Keep your head cool in times like these and you'll succeed._


	98. Who Are You?

**98. Who are you?**

"Hello?" Aqua repeated, when the person who called her still didn't reply. The young woman sighed. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

At that, the person in question hung up. Just like that.

"Okay…" Aqua said, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Eraqus, her godfather asked, from the other side of the room.

He lowered the newspaper he had been reading, so he could look at her.

"Someone keeps calling me without saying anything and as soon as I ask who it is, the person just hangs up!"

"That's odd… Don't worry about it, though. Probably a wrong number."

Or could it be…?


	99. Doll

**99. Doll**

A soft knock on the door interrupted Aqua's thoughts (about the boy that hated her guts: Terra).

"Yes?" she said.

The door opened, only to reveal Terra.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked, looking around.

"Yes..."

He entered her room.

When his eyes fell on the small porcelain doll, Aqua held her breath, fearing another mean comment, but all he said was, "Nice doll."

"…Thanks. My Mom gave it to me…"

"Oh… Look, I'm sorry if I'm acting not so… nice sometimes. It's just… I'm not used to having other kids around me, so… Let's go stargazing outside, okay?"


	100. End

**A/N: The last chapter! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

**100. End**

Aqua didn't know for how long she had been walking already. Hours? Days? Perhaps only a few seconds? All she knew, was that time was an illusion in the Dark Realm. She didn't know how much time she had spend here, nor did she know when she would finally get out of here. If there was a possibility to escape this black hell of nothingness, that is.

So this was it then, huh? The end… No escape. No victory. No hope…

When she came near a dark beach, she sat down on the dark sandy ground.

"Terra… Ven… forgive me."

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I didn't want it to end like this! :(**

**I'd like to give a big 'Thank You' to my reviewers: The Waterbender, Starry Requiem, MonMonCandie, Bill, neko-neko-aishizu, mysteriousguy898, The Masked Wanderer, miano53, Hell's Angel 606, Wishing-Fire, BeautifulShadowsKeybearer131 7, MusicalSage, Patriot-of-USA, anabel the lady shark, Dream Adept, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Zack, phil331, Sunlance, sonicdisney, waterdragon8, LBWind, Terra ForceXIII, me that all you need to know (), Nyx's-Angel, Angelique Daemon, beckster411, Bond Of Flame08, foxthefox, Jamarcus Davis, Jack, Koneko156, RoseOfADifferentColor, Chandramukhi, Kureaa-chan, KagomeAngel91, HawkRider, Mikichan21, AquaticSilver, Miwasaki Yuki, and anyone else who reviews after this. :)**


End file.
